What happened Last Night?
by Fanchick111
Summary: kyo, tohru, hana, and yuki's night...what on earth is going to happen? oneshot, humor. Rambling. please R and R! rated T for slight language


**AN:: SUP! Yes yes, you guys cant get rid of me…. so here I am again! I have been SOOO busy with cheerleading and school and ANNOYING PEOPLE THAT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE that I have barley had time to write this out. Believe me, my is going down the tube…**

**Ok, so this is really random oneshot and about Kyo (I LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH!!), Tohru, Yuki and Hana..and what is happening with them and stuff. I think that underneath all that mussel and hardness, a cute, soft, fuzzy kitty lies within Kyo! So I am going to see how this goes…**

**Don't get me wrong, I LOVE all these characters, so don't think I don't. I just am in the middle of a teenage crisis (if those exist..) and wanted to brighten my life, drawing myself AWAY from the very very very depressing stories I usually write. Ok? X3 **

**I want to dedicate this worthless THING to Natie, who told me to write happy things!! LOVE YOU!!**

**So, on with my fanfic!! **

**DISCLAIMER:: I believe this is called FAN fiction…so I don't own this stuff…**

What happened last night?

One night, Kyo was wandering in a far away land called "the woods surrounding Shigure's house". It was really late, and really dark. Actually, it was about three o' clock in the morning. Suddenly, Kyo had a thought, turning on a light bulb, illuminating the vast darkness that lay beyond him.

"oh crap, its three I the morning…I should go home now." The cat thought. Kyo walked home and went inside. As he pounced in, he saw Tohru making rice balls. He was about to wonder why she was up at this hour making rice balls, but decided not to care.

"Kyo-kun! How are you? You must be hungry!" Tohru lifted a plate of rice balls to him, and Kyo took one. He opened his mouth and bite down, breaking one of his teeth.

"DAMN! What the hell is in this thing!" he yelled, glaring at her. Tohru smiled like an idiot.

"Well silly, they are rock/pebble/random objects I found underneath Shigure-san's bed! I couldn't find anything else!" Tohru continued to smiley freakishly at Kyo. He put down his temper scale, and smiled weakly.

"Fine, just don't do it again." he tossed the rice ball behind him. The rock creation was aiming straight for Yuki how had heard the commotion and was going downstairs to investigate.

"Miss Honda what-" Bang. The prince was hit directly on the forehead and got knocked out. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other hesitantly.

It was then that Tohru spazzed.

" OMG OMG OMG!!!! HE'S GOING TO DIE!! Kyo WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING! CALL HATORI, CALL A DOCTER, HURRY!!!"

Kyo sat wonderfully still can calm as Tohru yelled frantically. Finally, she calmed down and Kyo picked Yuki up and started for the door. As if by wicked magic, which it most likely was, Hana was standing in the doorway. Kyo, seeing the creepy vibe girl almost dropped the drooping prince.

"Were you the one that impaled Yuki on the head with a rock ball?" she said calmly. She looked really creepy in this moonlight. Kyo decided to be defiant.

"Sure as hell I was! What do you have to say about it?! And why the hell are you at my house in three in the morning?!" Kyo gasped for air.

"I am probably here for the same reason as you." she replied. After a moment of wondering Kyo gave up. Hana answered for him.

"Food, of course."

It was a dot dot dot moment, and they all stood there waiting for something to happen. Yuki woke up, and found himself over Kyo shoulder looking directly at Kyo's butt (A/N:: don't we all want to be there right now, girls??)

"Put me down you stupid cat." Yuki spat at his cousin. As a response, Kyo THREW him down onto the ground, but Yuki caught himself on his feet. Kyo sighed. At this point, he was wondering which one of them was the cat.

They all sat there and decided to eat the rock/pebble/random object rice balls anyway. Hana was hungry and they were all bored.

They pretended not to know what Shigure was talking about when wondering about the ruckus the next morning. Better for him not to know.

**Ok, so that's all!! I know, short, but my black mood is GONE!!! Oh….magic! **

**I'll put up a new story soon! Bui bui!**

**fanchick**


End file.
